


Atlantis

by xXFireflyxClassXx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Atlantis, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFireflyxClassXx/pseuds/xXFireflyxClassXx
Summary: Introduction post to the lives and mysteries of the Freak created Pocket Dimension, cleverly coined as Atlantis.





	Atlantis

The Lost City of Atlantis. Reality? A myth Plato created to teach philosophy? A debate as old as time. But what happens when someone with the ability to create worlds, is given a specific directive? With the coming of Freaks, the world slowly went to war with itself. There were those who sought the power of Freaks to further their own tyranny, and those who seethed with hatred at the very idea of their existence. As could be predicted with humans, science was treated as something to be interpreted and not as fact. But the fact truly was, Freaks were just humans that have evolved at an evolutionary level. They were ridiculed and killed and imprisoned just for being. Many of these Freaks could get by as human passing, but not all were so lucky. Then the nineteen fifties rolled around; and Freaks began to disappear.

While Freaks disappearing was nothing to bat an eye at, as far as the general public was concerned, these disappearances were different. The Freaks disappearing were seemingly prepared and packed. The new topic of conversation revolved around this new development – some waving it off as a good riddance, while others grew concerned the Freaks were gathering and would attack. No attack came. In fact, as the decades passed, less and less Freaks genetically popped up, and the ones who did, often disappeared, themselves.

No one could for certain pinpoint when the first Freak evolved, however, it was at some point in the nineteen hundreds that they seemed to pop up at an increased rate. To humans, the fairy tale of a save haven created for Freaks was dismissed with a tilt of their nose. To Freaks, it was a beacon of hope that there could be a place for them. This place, was cleverly deemed, Atlantis.

It took thirty long years to properly create and populate their modern day Atlantis, where they could live freely as who they were. It was a safe haven beyond anything ever seen before, and only seen by Freaks. But there was little to no contact with the outside world, for those not permitted. The names of the three Original Founders are not soon forgotten; Vilya, Nenya, and Narya; presumed aliases, but the only names passed through history. The legend of the Founders, tells a tale that Vilya was the leader – powerful in dominion, and who brought the others together to create this world of theirs. Nenya is told to have been the true creator of Atlantis, and that her essence lives on in whatever protects them from the dangers of the outside world. Narya is admired as the warrior who established the foundation for the fighters of Atlantis to date; always prepared for the worst. It wasn’t lost on many, that those names were merely the names of tree rings of a certain book. Especially when coupled how the rest of Atlantis was named.

Following suit with rings, The Founders named seven to council Atlantis, presenting them with seven identical rings to show their position. Laws and a way of life was established in those thirty years, but when The Founders disappeared, no one could quite recall. The Freaks of Atlantis today, believe they ascended to become the Gods of the world, watching over their haven to ensure their safety, and bringing forth data and other Freaks from the Outside. What little they do remember, however, was the benevolence in the way they ruled; the democracy in which they conducted affairs; the safe place they created for those not accepted elsewhere.

More than seventy years later, even with the spike of technology, Atlantis remains to be internet free and self sufficient. It runs off community and trade, money being mute on all levels. The Seven remain to be in charge of overseeing that things remain smoothly, though they’re not the Original Seven. Every two years, a communal vote is held, as to whether or note a member of The Seven should be called into question; otherwise, a vote for each council seat is taken up every six years. The names of the current Seven are on the ballet, as are the names of any member in the community who wishes for the position. If someone manages to hold onto their seat for twenty years, they’re granted the honourary title of Elder, and automatically step down, opening up the seat to another young mind.

All is not as perfect as it seems in the dystopian reality for Freaks, however, as there has been a darkness arising in the shadows of the peaceful pocket dimension – people are going missing, and though most show up with no recollection of their whereabouts, a few have shown up without a pulse. Due to the chilling disturbance in day to day life, rumours of hope have arisen that The Founders are to return as public figures once more, to return their beautiful world back to the safe haven it has always been. Many hold no hope, as the Elders aren’t able to ease their worries – not even those still alive from the beginning of Atlantis. The real question is: Could there be a sliver of truth in these darkening times? Is there hope for their small community of only a couple thousand? Or will these be the end days of the safe haven known as Atlantis?

**Author's Note:**

> A first look into the lives of two women living in Atlantis is next!


End file.
